1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus and a file arranging method used by the digital image processing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus capable of an effective file management during the duplication and movement of a digital image file between digital image processing apparatuses, and a file arranging method used by the digital image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital image processing apparatus generally displays or modifies a digital image stored in a storage medium included in the digital image processing apparatus. Furthermore, a digital capturing device, which is an example of the digital image processing apparatus, stores data of an image obtained by performing a capturing operation in a capturing mode in a storage medium, and displays an image on a display unit by using the data stored in the storage medium.
Conventional digital image processing apparatuses duplicate or move digital image files stored in storage media of digital image processing apparatuses connected to computers, or duplicate or move digital image files stored in computers to storage media of digital image processing apparatuses. Conventional digital image processing apparatuses are typically connected to each other via cable or wireless communication and exchange digital image files stored in storage media of the digital image processing apparatuses.
Conventional digital image processing apparatuses, which are connected to computers and transmit digital image files to each other, simply duplicate or move digital image files irrespective of folders containing the digital image files. In this case, when one of digital image processing apparatuses and computers simply duplicate or move digital image files to other digital image processing apparatuses and computers, if folders to which digital image files are moved contain digital image files with the same name as digital image files that are to be duplicated or moved, digital image files contained in folders to which digital image files are moved are automatically deleted, or digital image files that are to be moved are automatically renamed and are duplicated or moved. The former results in an undesired deletion of digital image files that are previously contained in folders. The latter results in a name change of some of a plurality of digital image files that are to be duplicated or moved and a loss of continuity of a file name, thus making it inconvenient to manage files.